


Worth the Wait

by thatgirlwhodraws



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blowjobs, archangelcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-14
Updated: 2012-11-14
Packaged: 2017-11-18 15:32:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatgirlwhodraws/pseuds/thatgirlwhodraws
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It isn’t easy to convince Lucifer to get on his knees, but when he does, it’s well worth the wait.  Gabriel however, is much easier to convince.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth the Wait

It isn’t easy to convince Lucifer to get on his knees, but when he does, it’s well worth the wait.  Gabriel however, is much easier to convince.

Lucifer looks up at him through half lidded eyes, the pale light of a nearby lamp reflecting in icy blue orbs.  He watches Michael impassively as Gabriel’s eager fingers fumble with the buttons of Michael’s jeans, working his hardening cock out of his pants and wrapping his fingers around the length as soon as it is available to him.  Gabriel gives a quick stroke, content and wanting to swallow him whole, when Michael’s fingers curling in his hair make him pause.  A silent command to slow down.  It wasn’t something he wanted to do, but Gabriel obeys nonetheless. Michael’s gaze quickly returns to Lucifer.

It’s always better if Lucifer starts, because he’s seemingly lazy, taking his time, letting the coolness of his breath tickle over the sensitive head of Michael’s length.  When Michael shudders, Lucifer’s lips quirk up into a lazy smile.  As usual, he refuses to move until Michael tightens his fingers in his hair, urging him forward and to continue. 

Lucifer trails his tongue along the tip, his touch never lingering in one place for long.  Gabriel quickly mimics him, mumbling filthy things under his breath as they assault Michael’s length from either side.  This is a game for Michael.  If he can keep his composure, he wins. If not…well. Lucifer will sit smugly while Gabriel demands his reward.

Michael curls his fingers tighter in his brothers’ hair, eyes slipping shut as he can no longer stand the sight of the two of them, Lucifer lapping at him like a lazy, wild cat; while Gabriel nibbles and licks at him like an eager pup begging for a treat. Both of them have their own technique, but coupled together, their talent is almost enough to make his knees buckle.  Almost.

Michael sucks in a breath when the head of his cock is encased in wet warmth, and his eyes snap open to find Lucifer and Gabriel kissing, tongues lapping at one another, the tip of his length trapped between their eager mouths.  His thighs shudder and he lets out a weak moan, biting his lip.  Lucifer locks eyes with him again, one of his hands sliding up to cup the back of Gabriel’s neck, keeping him close. Michael bites back moan when their mouths travel together down the sides of his length, Lucifer applying just a touch of his teeth every time they reach the base.  

He never lasts long, not like this, with the two of them kissing around his cock, working him towards release.  Gabriel is eager to taste him, his pace barely controlled by Michael’s hand, though Lucifer’s guiding helps a bit.  Lucifer just loves to see Michael break down and unwind.  

As he gets closer, Lucifer pulls his mouth off of him, lapping at the indent of his hip while Gabriel swallows him to the hilt greedily, bobbing his head, throat tightening around his length, encasing him in heat.  Michael shudders and gasps at the feeling, while Lucifer traces a hand lightly up and down his spine, kissing gently at his hip, then biting down, teeth scraping the skin.  When Lucifer’s tongue dips into his navel, sending shivers of sensation straight to his groin; Michael loses himself and shouts out a garbled mix of their names, bucking into Gabriel’s mouth. He can feel him swallow eagerly as he climaxes, drinking up what he has to offer, like some rare candy. 

Michael slumps back, nearly losing balance, though a firm hand his lower back — Lucifer’s — keeps him from falling.  His brothers guide him to sit, Lucifer, smirking down at him while Gabriel grins.  Frowning slightly, Michael nearly pushes him away.   Lucifer stops the movement by pulling Gabriel into a kiss, watching the touch of jealousy flare in Michael’s eyes as he tastes Michael’s release on Gabriel’s tongue, chuckling at the Trickster’s quiet moan.  Fingers curled in his hair, he pulls Gabriel back, guiding him to kiss Michael next, who does so eagerly, biting at nipping at Gabriel’s tongue with a growl.  Gabriel gasps a bit, returning the growl with one of his own before Lucifer guides him away again.

Lucifer always starts, and finishes it.  He’s the first to touch Michael, and the last to kiss him afterwards.  A private revenge for all they’ve been through, making him wait. Their mouths are fire and ice on one another as they kiss, slow and sensual, and Michael shudders, feeling Lucifer’s thumb lightly stroke over his hipbone.  He can feel his length twitching to life again, and when Lucifer smiles against his lips, Michael growls.   Gabriel is never brave enough to fight for control, but between Lucifer and Michael it’s a constant battle, the flame of passion that sparks between the three of them, their lovemaking all the more potent as a result of the struggle.

The three of them knew that no one was really in charge, but it was fun to pretend.


End file.
